


Unexpected

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Anger, Emotions, Geonosis, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e04 Destroy Malevolence, Sunsets, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: An old fic I decided to post.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I decided to post.

"Grrr!!! Nothing is going well!! Jedi slimes..." Grievous roared and crashed his fists on a keyboard.

"You need to calm down!" Dooku said while sipping some of his drink.

"How are you that calm, tell me?! They destroyed my ship and you drink wine?!"

"You let them destroy it. We had it all planned, General, and once more, you let me down!" The Count answered him, this time kind of angry. He drank all his wine quickly and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have a goal here, Grievous, and you are fooling around... Please, be more concentrated next time..."

"Fine..."

Silence after that. Until Grievous asked. "Were are we going..?"

"Geonosis. I need to speak with Poggle the lesser about that droid ongoing production."

"For real now?? GEONOSIS?? From all the planets existing, you chose Geonosis to be our hiding place?!"

"Did I say you why I want to go there?! I think I did, but maybe your hearing sensors are malfunctioning!!" Dooku said, this time very angry.

Grievous doesn't remember having seen him that annoyed before. He's usually calm and talks with finesse. _This is weird..._ He thought. Sure, he is angry too for the loss of his ship, it was great and expensive too. But angry with the Jedi, not himself... What did he do wrong? Well, he let a bunch of Jedi and clones destroy it... Fair enough for Dooku to be angry with him...

He coughed. Then silence again. They weren't looking at each. Embarrassment and anger filled their hearts and it was overwhelming.

The silence continued, even when they reached Geonosis and they landed at Stalgasin Hive. They parked their small cargo ship in an internal parking space and then, the Count rushed to find the Geonosian Archduke. Grievous followed him, reluctantly.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Dooku's conversation with Poggle, they were guided to a Geonosian inn to spend the night. They took the keys of their room and went in it.

"Finally, two beds..." Dooku said and threw Grievous a rude and sharp glance. Ha, if he is trying to hurt him, he fails. Does he care about his stupid opinion? Does he..?

They left their luggage and checked the beds. All good and clean. Dooku caught Grievous staring outside the window. His gaze lost in this planet's outlandish and wild beauty.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't felt Dooku's presence next to him at first. But he was quickly distracted by him, minutes later. His nice smell, his elegant and chic appearance, his handsome face and his slender body, even though he is an old man...

"Beautiful, isn't it..." He said with his silky deep voice. "Yes, I agree..." Grievous replied. He sounded kind of relaxed too. A break from the war and all these intrigues was much needed after all.

"You believe I am useless..?" Grievous finally admitted.

"No, General." Dooku dryly answered. "Just a little reckless..." He added.

Grievous felt his heart lighter after the reassurance. "I'm sorry, I failed..." He admitted.

"Mistakes happen to us to learn..." Dooku told him.

Silence again. Then Grievous spontaneously touched his shoulder. Dooku turned his head and smiled while touching his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said.

"I don't know... Buy me a new ship..?" Grievous joked.

"Only if you are a good General." Dooku seemed amused by Grievous' actions, something that doesn't happen often.

Then, he remembered that night when he had comforted Grievous in the cargo ship. It was literally their first intimate moment, and nothing like that had happened again.

Both of them haven't learned how to be affectionate. But somehow, every sentient being needs affection at a point of their life. Even they do.

Grievous touched his master's soft and warm hand. His own metallic one is cold. The Count liked the sensation. He stroked the cyborg's face with his other hand's knuckles, smiling calmly to him. His dark eyes brightened. Grievous' sharp pupils dilated to the soft touch. It calmed him down.

Still, he wasn't dropping his mask yet. He wanted to show a professional attitude, so he resisted. He turned his head towards the window again.

The sun was about to set that time. Their eyes lost in the colours of the sunset and their minds wondered to thoughts, messy and indefinite.


End file.
